Love For Me?
by KuroiNamidaForever
Summary: Sakura has been in a loveless marriage for 5 years. Can she get the love she needs so desperately? SasuSaku READ AND REVIEW! Lemons later
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!!

Warning: Lemons later

* * *

**Love for me?**

_ Why?_ She thought as her husband slammed the front door shut with so much strength it was sure to leave cracks in the door frame. She was holding her cheek from where he hit her and tears were pouring down her porcelain face, her pink her framing it. She could hear her children's cries in their bedroom. It hurt so much, her heart, was asking for some love to much?

She wobbly stood up, composed herself and walked to her children's room. Their wails were loud and demanded their mother's attention. When she entered their cries ceased, and she knelt down and hugged them from where they stood.

Her babies, Akina and Kyo.

"Awwww...my poor babies, why are you crying?" Sakura cooed.

"Mama, we hweard lots and lots of wellings!!" Akina said in her four year old talk.

"Ssshhhh...mommy and daddy just had a little problem." Sakura forced a smile and held them tighter. "Just go back to bed."

"Ok mama, I you!" Akina gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and couldn't help but laugh.

"I wuv you too mama!" Kyo said and rubbed his face further into her.

"And I wuv you both!" She tickle attacked them and gave them kisses. Akina and Kyo were twins and had the same black-blue hair as their father with the same onyx eyes.

As soon as they went to bed she walked out, carefully closing the door quietly. As she turned around she saw someone she really didn't want to see now. She glared with all her might.

"Hn..." With that said he turned around and left to their bedroom. Sakura sighed, she didn't want to face _him_ now, so she walked down to the living room and dropped herself down on the couch and fell asleep exhaustively on the it.

Another tear left her eye, her thoughts pondering on why it was so hard to get one thing she wanted...she needed.

It had always been like this since her marriage...(well if you could call it a wedding) ...to Uchiha Sasuke.

_Why?_

* * *

Wellll...It's been awhile since I put a new story up and I've been thinking about this for a awhile. Tell me what you think.

I would've made it longer, but I want to know what you guys think! So READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!

Till next time

KuroiNamidaForever


	2. Chapter 2 Smile for me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Lemons later**

**LoVe FoR mE?**

**NEXT MORNING**

Sakura yawned as she stretched and sleepily rubbed her eyes. That's when her eyes popped open to survey the room...she wasn't on the couch anymore. She was in her and Sasuke's bedroom.

_When did I come here?_ Sakura thought, she looked around and didn't see Sasuke there next to her,That's not a shocker. He usually leaves early in the morning to train and such. Another thought crossed Sakura's mind.

_Did Sasuke bring me here??_ Sakura mused in her head...Nahhhhh...Sasuke actually caring enough to bring her to the bedroom?

When she looked at the clock it read 6:00 a.m. She went to take a shower and get ready for the day.

**LOVEFORMELOVEFORMELOVEFORMELOVEFORMELOVEFORMELOVEFORMELOVEFORMELOVEFORMELOVEFORMELOVEFORMELOVEFORME**

Sakura went downstairs and she smelled breakfast cooking.

"What the..." Sakura said when she saw Sasuke actually cooking?! Sakura rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ano...Sasuke...are you feeling alright?" Sakura cautiously made her way to Sasuke.

"Hn...I'm fine, Sakura." Sasuke glared. Sakura huffed and glared right back.

"Well...it's not like I care or anything." Sakura yelled, she was still mad about yesterday, I mean out of all the years they've been married he had never hit her until now...He has ignored her before, but never hit.

"You're annoying." Sasuke said with indifference. Sakura could feel tears prick at her eyes.

"I'm going to wake up the kids."Sakura said while walking away. _I can't believe he thinks I'm still weak!! I'm the strongest konuichi in Konoha!! And I was was trained by the legendary Sannin, Tsunade herself!_

Sakura mumbled the whole way, she went into the children's room to see them still asleep, until she shook them awake and told them to get ready for breakfast.

"Gewd morning, mama!!" Akina yelled excitedly, she was a morning person...while Kyo grunted.

"Good morning my babies, go downstairs daddy is making breakfast!" Sakura said, Akina and Kyo looked amazed and ran as fast as they could downstairs.

Sakura smiled and walked to the kitchen and saw Sasuke putting food on their plates along with hers and his. Sakura mumbled a quiet thank you and sat far away from him. Akina and Kyo were talking their baby talk while, Sasuke ate in silence. Sakura just kept ate her food thinking of their fight last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was afternoon when Sakura woke up, and she woke up with a start. Shit, she thought Sasuke would be angry if he found out she actually slept in. She dressed as fast as she could and went to the children's room to surprisingly see Sasuke there playing with them. Sasuke was a very good father and loved his children a lot. He wasn't afraid to show them he loved them. But he never took a second look at Sakura. Usually Sasuke was training, and didn't come home till night._

"_Ano..Sasuke why are you here?" Sakura nervously asked. Sasuke just continued to play with the children, completely ignoring her. Bastard, she thought with a hint of bitterness._

_Kyo looked up and waddled his way to his mother and tugged on her pants._

"_Pway, pway, mama!!" Kyo smiled cutely up at his mother. Sakura smiled back and then looked at her husband who was glaring at her. Sakura being stubborn glared back. Sasuke stood up and dragged her out of the room, the children looking confused, but played with their toys anyway._

_Once out of the room Sasuke dragged her to the living room and pushed her up against the wall. His sharingan was activated and all Sakura could do was stare at him with a 'are you serious' look._

"_What the hell Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled, but not to loudly so that the children wouldn't hear. _

"_Hn...you slept in and shouldn't play with the children until you did all of your chores." Sasuke sneered._

"_NANI??Does it look like I'm a teenager to you!?And they're my children too!!" Sakura yelled not caring who heard._

"_You heard me...Now go." With that Sasuke disappeared to train. Sakura looked like she wanted to break down there. But she sucked it up and did what she was supposed to do, clean, cook, and care for the children. Being rebellious wouldn't solve anything now, especially with two four year olds. _

_When Sasuke came home, Sakura just finished putting the children to bed. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours on end. That was until Sakura broke the silence._

"_Are you hungry?" She said with a bit of sarcasm and bitterness. Sasuke scoffed and walked to the couch and sat down. Sakura glared at him and sat next to him._

"_Sasuke..." He looked over at her and next thing he knew, he saw a pink blur come towards him and felt a pair of warm lips on his. He was shocked and did something he would later regret. He pushed her off of him and knocked her to the floor. Tears were pouring down her face, Sasuke not really caring tried to leave, until Sakura stopped him._

"_You're as cold-hearted as your brother!!" Sakura screamed with sadness and anger. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and slapped her. Sakura stared wide eyed at him and then he picked her up by her shirt collar._

"_Don't you ever lump me in with my brother!" He said with disgust and hate. He dropped her on the floor and left, but before giving her a hateful glare. He slammed the front door while Sakura cried her eyes out._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Before she could stop them, tears were coming out and onto her food. Akina and Kyo were startled by their mother's sudden distress and started to cry also. Sasuke, being the loving father immediately rushed to their sides and tried to calm them and glared over at Sakura. More tears started to come out and no matter how much Sakura tried to stop she couldn't rest her sobs of sadness.

"If you're going to cry, cry somewhere else! You're scaring the kids!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura stared at Sasuke and her vision blurred with more tears. Sakura couldn't understand why Sasuke loved Akina and Kyo more than her. Sasuke was the best father and any kid would love to have him as a dad, but when it came to Sakura it was like she wasn't even there. His indifference towards her, cut her heart more deep than anything else.

With a choked back sob, she ran out outside and kept running, not caring who saw until she bumped into someone.

"Gomen...hic...nasai...hichic..." Sakura mumbled and looked up to see Sai, looking down at her with worried eyes. Sai had become more sociable and aware of people's emotions with the help of Naruto and her.

Sakura couldn't take being deprived of the love she longed from her husband and couldn't take the loneliness anymore.

She flung herself at Sai and cried into his chest, and all Sai could do was listen to her sadness and hold her.

OoOoOoO

Sakura had cried herself asleep, when she woke up she found she wasn't at her home anymore, but Sai's. Sakura was on his bed and was about to get up and go home, she looked at the clock...it was already 5 p.m.! She was about to run out of here until Sai came in with some soup.

"Ah...you're awake." Sai gave one of his little real smiles. He placed the soup on the side table next to the bed.

"Arigato, Sai...demo...I really have to go...Sasuke will be angry." Sakura said nervously just thinking of all the insults and yelling Sasuke would do to her. Sakura tried to get up, but Sai held her wrist and looked her dead in the eye.

"Sakura, you know I'm you're my friend and you can tell me anything...you can trust me." Sai said it with honesty and sincerity, but Sakura just couldn't tell Sai about Sasuke and her.

"I'm sorry Sai, but I really have to go." Sakura said and looked away. She heard Sai sigh and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, at least let me walk you home." Sai offered. Sakura smiled and nodded, they then left closing the door as they did so.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Where the fuck is she? _Sasuke thought, the children took a nap after the little 'episode' and were now training in the backyard. Kyo was flinging kunai already and his aim was pretty good for a four year old. Akina was practicing her chakra control, she was just like her mother in that category. Sasuke was in the living room pacing back and forth thinking of all the things he would yell at her for storming off for so long and leaving her duties.

Sasuke was about to rip open the door and search for her until he heard a melodic giggle coming this way. Sasuke looked out the window and his eyes widened at what he saw. Sai and Sakura walking this way to the mansion laughing and talking the whole way. He felt a pain in his chest when he heard her giggle again. She never laughed like that before or smiled for that matter. When she smiled at him it was one of those fake smiles she started doing now.

When they first married she smiled with pure happiness, but now they were lifeless and fake.

Sasuke then felt anger and...jealousy when he saw Sai hug _his _wife. Sasuke ripped open the door, causing the couple to jump back from each other and look at Sasuke. His tomoes were spinning dangerously fast and were filled with anger.

Sasuke locked them dead on Sai. Sai glared right back neither breaking the glaring contest. Sasuke broke the silence with a harsh voice.

"What the fuck are you doing with _my _wife." Sasuke said with an eerily calm voice.

This would not end well.

Soooooo...you likey? At first, I was like what the hell am I writing? I usually just write what was in my head, but then I put more stuff into it and I like this chapter a lot. What about you? Was it long enough for you peoples?

Well, Read and Review,please.

Till next time

KuroiNamidaForever


	3. Chapter 3 Kiss for me?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Lemons later or this chapter, but you have to read to find out. .**

* * *

**lOvE fOr Me?**

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura looked back and forth between Sai and Sasuke. The aura around them was quite threatening. It was like you could feel the electricity between them, it was almost scary.

"Well? What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded in that monotone voice. Sai's glare intensified and answered back coldly.

"What does it look like? I was hugging my _friend_." Sai stated. Sasuke scoffed at this.

"It looked like more than hugging to me." Sasuke's Sharingan was spinning violently. Sakura gasped and thought of ways to stop it before it got out of hand, she turned to Sai.

"Ano...Sai-kun...I think you should go." Sasuke and Sai looked at her. _Sai-kun?_ They both thought. Sasuke was boiling mad and Sai had of a triumphant smirk on his face, but it still held worry.

"Demo...are you sure Sakura-_chan_?" Sai said with a hint of teasing to Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

"Alright, I'll go but you better not hurt her Uchiha." Sai spat. Sasuke just glared some more.

"Hn..." With that said Sai poofed away leaving Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura nervously looked over at Sasuke who had his Sharingan deactivated, but he was clenching his hands so hard they turned white.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started, but Sasuke interrupted her.

"You don't call me Sasuke-kun anymore." Sasuke accused. Sakura looked at him and then looked away.

"You're annoying..." Sasuke said and left to go inside the house. Sakura could feel the tears build up in her eyes and desperately tried to stop them from falling, but some had already been shed.

She walked slowly into the house and heard her children laughing in the backyard. She immediately went there to see her babies. When Akina and Kyo saw their mother they ran up to her bombarding her with questions.

"Mama, are you oteh?" Kyo asked cutely. Sakura pecked him on the cheek and nodded.

"Mama, mama where did jou go?" Akina asked worriedly.

"Mommy was out doing some errands that's all." Sakura lied, Sasuke then walked in the backyard with some mail.

"What's that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's a letter from Neji and TenTen." Sasuke said while giving it to Sakura to read :

_You are cordially invited to Hyuuga Neji and TenTen's WEDDING!!_

_The wedding will take place on March 15th._

_At 3 p.m._

_Don't be late!!_

_Any questions, please send a messenger bird to the Hyuuga Household._

_HOPE YOU CAN MAKE IT!!_

_xX From Hyuuga Neji and (soon to be Hyuuga) TenTen Xx_

Sakura felt a surge of happiness for her friends, Neji and TenTen getting married. Sakura couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy towards the happy couple though. Sakura thought back to her own wedding, if you could call it that. Sasuke asked...more like demanded Sakura to marry him for heirs. Sasuke had held her to her promise before he left the village. Her promise to do anything for him along with her confession of love. They were married the next day.

It was nothing special, she didn't even have a dress or anything. Tsunade was surprised and angry, but married them anyway when Sakura said it was what she wanted. Only Shizune, Ton Ton, and Tsunade were present. Her ring was just a simple gold band with the Uchiha fan on it.

Sakura felt saddened when Sasuke rushed the marriage and didn't even invite their friends.

They were really mad at Sasuke, especially Naruto...who kept ranting on and on about not inviting his best friend.

Sakura sighed, it was March 10th right now, 5 more days to go.

"Oh wow...Uncle Neji and Auntie TenTen awre gwetting mwarried!!" Exclaimed Akina.

"Just wike mama and papa!!" Kyo said. Sakura looked sadly at Kyo, but smiled anyway.

"Yep, just like mama and papa." Sakura said happily, but her eyes still sad. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Sakura asked, both Akina and Kyo nodded their heads happily while Sasuke grunted.

"Ok, go in and I'll make something delicious!" Sakura said. She went into the house with the children, but not before briefly looking at Sasuke. When Sakura and the children went in, Sasuke sighed tiredly and put a hand through his hair.

"Dammit.." Sasuke cursed. Seeing Sai with Sakura had pissed him off, but why now...He could care less about her...or so he thought, but seeing Sai with her made him incredibly mad.

Sasuke sighed again and headed inside to find out what was Sakura was making, hoping it was tomato based.

And...it was.

XxxXxXx

It was around 7 when they finished eating their tomato based dinner. It seemed Akina and Kyo loved tomatoes, just like their father. Sakura had finished tucking Akina in while Sasuke did Kyo. They both gave them goodnight kisses. Sasuke had closed their doors and headed to the bedroom along with Sakura. There was an awkward silence among them and even more so when they reached the bedroom. Sakura had went into the bathroom and change, when she came out Sasuke had already change and was only in his boxers.

Sakura blushed. _Dammit after all these years, he still has this affect on me!_ Sasuke was on the bed when he caught sight of Sakura's blush. He smirked, it was time to make another heir.

"Sakura come here." Sasuke demanded. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy and glared at him. "Hell no!" She said.

"Sa-ku-ra..." Sasuke drawled annoyed. Sakura huffed and turned away to go sleep on the couch to get away from him. Before she could even reach the door, Sasuke was right in front of her, looking down very annoyed. Sakura sweatdropped. _Damn, he's fast! _She backed away slowly until she hit the bed and that's where Sasuke pounced on her.

"Eeeeeeeekkkk!" Sakura yelled, it was like she was the bunny and he was the wolf. They both hit the bed and that's where Sasuke started his work. He nipped at her shoulder and kept sucking on her collar bone, Sakura couldn't help but moan. Sasuke kept licking and nipping at her sensitive spot until there was a hickey there. He then ripped off her nightgown she was wearing. Sakura glared at him.

"Hey!That was my favorite!" Sakura complained. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued going down till he reached her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and gave them a squeeze causing Sakura to arch her back. Sasuke liked how much they fit in his hands perfectly. He then licked her left nipple with some force causing Sakura to arch her back into his mouth wanting more. He was pinching and kneading the other nipple with his hands.

All Sakura could do was moan and give in. When Sasuke was done with her breast, he moved down to where her panties were. He was about to rip those off, until Sakura stopped him.

"Don't rip it!!It's my favorite!" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed and pulled them off swiftly and tossed them on the ground. Sasuke licked her clit earning a series of moans. He then went to her opening and pushed two fingers inside her fast and hard causing Sakura to arch her back greatly and try to fight back the onslaught of moans emitting from her. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't fight it Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura bit her lip when Sasuke increased tempo. Sasuke was at the point of slamming the fingers in her. Some of her juices were coming out and onto Sasuke's hands. Sakura couldn't hold in her moans anymore.

"Ahhh...ahhhh...Sasuke...onegai." Sakura moaned. Sasuke smirked when he heard 'Sasuke', he then slowed down as much as he could and Sakura opened her eyes and and tried to buck her hips, but Sasuke was holding them down with his hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Sakura?" Sasuke teased. Sakura thought for a second and understood what he wanted.

"Onegai...ah..Sasuke...-kun." Sakura moaned out. Sasuke smirked, and slammed his fingers as hard as he could and Sakura came screaming. Sasuke licked his fingers and worked his way out of his boxers. Sakura was breathing heavily when Sasuke slammed his engorged dick inside Sakura without warning, Sakura moaned loudly at this sudden intrusion. Sasuke made a fast hard tempo that Sakura could barely keep up with.

"Ahhhh...ah...Sa-suke-kun!" Sakura yelled out. Sasuke groaned and slammed into her even harder to the point you could hear squelching sounds and the creak of the bed. Sakura was close to cumming. Sasuke increased his speed and grabbed Sakura's hip and slammed her onto his cock. Sakura screamed as she came violently. Sakura had inner walls squeezed Sasuke so hard he couldn't help but come as well. He poured his seed into Sakura's waiting womb.

Sasuke almost collapsed onto to Sakura, but pulled out and rolled over to his side breathing heavily along with Sakura. As soon as they calmed down, Sasuke was just staring up at the ceiling while Sakura was deep in thought.

It was always like this, when it came to sex he's was always passionate and it almost seemed like he cared. But he never really kissed her when they did it, Sakura felt that hole in her heart get bigger. Come to think of it, afterwards he would just turn his back to her and sleep. This left Sakura to curl up in a ball and weep silently. So when Sasuke closed his eyes Sakura nudged over to him and bury herself into Sasuke's side hugging him.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and was about to push her off, but then Sakura looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun...kisu?" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke felt that pain in his chest again and nodded, he slowly descended his lips on hers in a sweet kiss. Sakura felt joy she hadn't felt in years. As soon as it was over Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's chest and surprisingly he didn't push her off.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before drifting in a deep sleep. Sasuke hnned before joining her.

* * *

Yay!!Third chapter here!! I made Sasuke seem less like an ass. So don't go duck-ass hunting yet!!

So read and review!!

Till next time

KuroiNamidaForever


	4. Chapter 4 Dance for me?

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Warning: Lemons later**

**LOVE FOR ME?**

Five days had passed very quickly, there weren't any conflicts between Sasuke and Sakura. There was actually peace between them. It was like they were a big happy family. Sasuke even complimented Sakura on her cooking! They hadn't stopped any sex for the past five days either. Akina and Kyo always questioned the noises they heard at night.

Today was also the day of Neji and TenTen's wedding. Sakura was running around getting Akina and Kyo ready for the big day.

Akina wore a cute pink and white dress, think gothic lolita dress style. In other words she was adorable. Akina was more than happy to dress up, but Kyo on the other hand didn't want to wear a suit. Sakura actually had to negotiate with him with tomato based suppers for the next week.

Sasuke was already dressed, he wore a black suit with the Uchiha fan on the back, _Damn!He's hot!_ Sakura thought. Sakura was the last one to get dressed because of trying to get her children ready with no help from Sasuke, he was to busy eating a tomato.

When Sakura came out, she wore a red cocktail dress with the Uchiha fan strewn across the front of it on there was an opening at the side stopping at her side. She wore bright red lipstick, some blush and eyeliner, not too much make-up. In other words she looked beautiful. Akina was the first to see her mother.

"Oh,oh mama!!You look so pwetty!!" Akina exclaimed and clapped her hands. Sakura smiled fondly at her daughter.

"Thank you princess." Sakura said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When Sakura came down with Akina, Sasuke's breath caught in his throat and was feeling a little parched. She was beautiful.

"Mama is pwetty." Kyo said shyly. Sakura Smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke was still staring at Sakura. When Sakura looked at Sasuke she was startled to see him staring at her so intensely. Sakura blushed under his gaze, Sasuke smirked.

"Papa,papa, doesn't mama look pwetty?" Akina asked tugging on his pant leg. Sasuke ruffled her hair.

"Yes, mama looks _very _pretty." Sasuke said and looked at Sakura who was blushing profusely. Sasuke then looked at the clock and it read 2:30 p.m.

"C'mon, we don't wanna be late." He said as he lifted Kyo on his shoulders, while Sakura held Akina's hand. They left the Uchiha compound to the Hyuuga compound where the wedding was going to take place.

OoOoOoO

When they arrived, it wasn't really packed. They saw all of the their genin Sensei except for Kakashi, which is not surprising and Rookie nine, Lee was there...already drunk, blabbing about youth to the happy couple. Sai and Yamato were there. Even the sand siblings were there, The Hyuuga clan of course and Tsunade, Ton Ton, and Shizune.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, they were going to have an outdoor wedding. The altar was already set up and everything. Sakura felt that familiar pang of envy in her chest. Akina and Kyo ran off to play with Naruto and Hinata's little boy, Haru and Ino and Chouji's little girl, Miyuki. Ino was 5 months pregnant with another girl on the way. Sasuke and Sakura went to greet the Rookie nine and congratulate Neji and TenTen.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke greeted dully.

"Uchiha." Neji greeted back.

"Congrats, Neji-san, TenTen-chan!" Sakura said with a hug to the soon to be Hyuuga.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." TenTen said, TenTen had her hair down and was blushing.

"TEME!!" Greeted our favorite knuckle-headed ninja.

"Hn. Dobe."Sasuke greeted.

"What did you call me?!" Naruto screeched. Sakura sweatdropped. Some things never change.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" Sakura greeted with a hug.

"Ano...hello...Sa-sakura-chan." Hinata said shyly. Hinata was still shy, but was getting better. That's when Lee came into the picture blabbing about youth and was really red in the face.

"Heeeeelllllloooo my youthful comrades, so full of youthfulnesses!!YOUTH!!" Lee started with the Good guy pose, along with Gai-Sensei.

"That's the spirit, Lee!!" Gai exclaimed...youthfully.

Everybody sweatdropped at the odd duo, but you can't help but love them. Just then a poof appeared and Kakashi was there in a suit with his beloved Icha Icha book.

"Sorry, I'm late...you see there was an old lady and..." Everybody cut him off.

"LIAR!!" They all pointed at him. Kakashi sweatdropped.

Sakura was laughing at the funny scene before her and felt someone tap her shoulder and looked over to see Sai.

"Ah, hello Sai-kun!" Sakura greeted and hugged him. Sasuke was glaring at them.

"Hello, Sakura-chan you look beautiful." Sai complimented. Sakura blushed and Sasuke was glaring even harder. That's when he walked up to them and put a arm around Sakura's waist possessively.

Sakura gasped at this and Sai looked emotionless, but inside he was pissed.

"Hello Sai." Sasuke spat.

"Sasuke." Sai spat back. They both seemed emotionless but you could tell, if looks could kill they'd both be dead.

Neji caught on to this silent battle.

"Ahem, excuse me everybody, since everybody is here, we'd like to start this wedding." Sakura let a relieved sigh out and silently thanked Neji, he just nodded in.

xX Skip Wedding Scene Xx

**AFTER PARTY**

Everybody was gathered around the happily married couple. Akina and Kyo were with Sasuke congratulating Neji and TenTen. Sakura on the other hand was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Sakura had always wished for a wedding like this. She had wanted a marriage where it wasn't a one-sided love. Sakura looked at all the happy couples, Neji and TenTen who were holding hands, Naruto and Hinata who were laughing together, Ino and Chouji, Ino was yelling at Chouji for eating so much, and there was Temari and Shikamaru who were flirting, well Temari was doing most of it because Shikamaru was too lazy, and then there was just Sasuke and her.

_I wish Sasuke loved me as much as I loved him._ Sakura thought bitterly, even though things were going well now between them, she didn't know when he would turn back to his cold self.

A tear left her eye and a thumb wiped it away. Sakura jumped up surprised and looked to see Sai. He held worry in his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you know you can talk to me. Please." Sai pleaded. Sakura was hesitate at first, but slowly nodded, she needed to get this off her chest.

"I just feel envious to all the happy couples and then there's me and Sasuke." Sakura said sadly. Sai looked at Sakura sadly and took her hand in his.

"Well, I think you should leave Sasuke."Sai announced. Sakura gasped and shook her head no.

"I couldn't do that! We have children, do you know what it would do to them?" Sakura said.

"You deserve to be happy." Sai said while frowning. Sakura sighed.

"I know Sasuke will never love me, but I love him and as long as we both love the children, it's almost like we're a real family." Sakura said. Unknown to them a certain Uchiha was listening in after seeing Sai near Sakura.

Sasuke felt somewhat saddened at this revelation.

Sakura broke the silence and got up. "I have to go, goodbye Sai-kun." Sakura said as she left to search for her husband and children. As soon as Sakura was cleared Sai began.

"Hn..Uchiha." Sai muttered and looked at where Sasuke jumped down from.

"Sai...stay away from _my_ wife." Sasuke said glaring at the artist and then leaving to search for Sakura.

"We'll see about that." Sai said with a smirk.

XoXoXoX

Sasuke found his wife and his children laughing with their mother over Naruto's stomachache from to much ramen, who knew it was possible? Sasuke found Sakura's laugh memorizing. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling Sakura. She looked up and saw Sasuke smirking down at her, she smiled at him. Sakura leaned down and gave her a sweet, chaste kiss completely confusing Sakura further, but none the less enjoyed all she got from Sasuke.

It was now time for a dance from the happy couple. Music started to play and Neji led TenTen out to dance in the open field of cherry blossom's behind the compound where the wedding took place. It was a romantic melody. They looked so happy together, that Sakura felt like crying. Neji motioned for the other couples to start dancing also, and soon Shika and Temari were on the dance floor and Ino and Chouji, even the children!Sakura saddened even further. Sasuke noticed it and then led her out to dance, surprising Sakura and himself. He didn't know what possessed him to do this, but after seeing Sakura's saddened face, he wanted to make her happy.

Sakura felt so happy...so at peace. He wrapped her arms around Sakura and Sakura did the same. They both swayed slowly to the music completely and utterly at pace and content with each other.

Sad eyes watched the couple dance.

That was chapter 4, hope you liked it!!

Read and Review!

Till next time

KuroiNamidaForever


	5. Chapter 5 Care for me?

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS NOT MINE!**

**WARNING: LEMON ALERT**

* * *

**Love For Me?**

**XoXoXoX**

Sasuke woke up to Sakura on his head sleeping peacefully, he looked at the clock on the side table and it read, 5 a.m. He sighed, the past couple of days was like pure bliss. He thought back to all the things Sakura has done for him and couldn't help but feel guilty about the way he has treated her. He was about to get up when Sakura tightened her grip on his waist. He didn't want to wake her up and decided to sleep in just this once.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and gasped when she saw Sasuke still in bed. _It's the Apocalypse!!_ Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura looked at the clock and it read 6:30 a.m. She was about to get up when Sasuke arm around her waist tightened and pushed her against him. Sakura blushed and tried again.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun I have to get up and get ready to make breakfast." Sakura said. Sasuke hnned and nibbled on her neck, Sakura gasped and then moaned as he nibbled harder. Sasuke smirked against her neck. His fingers went down to her opening and stuck a finger in, Sakura moaned and tried to take more of his finger in. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"You're so wet early in the morning Sakura." Sasuke cooed. Sakura moaned in response as he stuck another finger in and started a fast tempo.

"Ahhh..ah..ah!" Sakura moaned and blushed all over her body. Sasuke was now on top of Sakura getting ready to enter her. Since the previous night Sakura's and Sasuke's clothes were already taken care of. He entered her swiftly and muffled her moans of pleasure with a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm...ahhh..Sasuke-kun." Sakura moaned against his lips. Sasuke smirked and pulled out just to slam back in. He then started a fast, unrelenting pace that drove Sakura in a frenzy. Sasuke groaned from her tightness and slammed in even harder. The headboard was slamming into the wall from Sasuke's forceful thrusts.

"Nnnnnn..." Sakura moaned and tried to hold it back or she was sure to scream. Sasuke smirked and pumped chakra into his hip and slammed himself into Sakura harshly and cruelly, Sakura had no choice but to scream her release, tightening as she came and with that Sasuke pumped his seed into her with a satisfied groan.

Sasuke collapsed on Sakura effectively crushing her tiny frame with a 'oof ' . Sasuke seeing this rolled to his side and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead and then moved to her lips and kissed her with force earning a gasp and shoving his tongue in to invade. They kissed for a while fighting for dominance and then that led to another round of morning sex.

OooOooO

It was 8 a.m. When they had finished completely exhausted, but nonetheless forced themselves up to wake the children. Sakura had to relieve her legs from the rough sex Sasuke had given her , which earned a cocky smirk from him. Sasuke went to wake the children while Sakura went to go make breakfast. Sounds of children's laughter soon filled the kitchen when Sasuke came in holding the two on either side of his shoulder. It warmed her heart to see her family so happy. She mused on how long it would last, as she continued to stare she shook her head of those negative thoughts.

Sakura forced a smile and looked at Akina and Kyo tugging on Sasuke's pant leg. "Ne, wanna help mama with the food?" Sakura cooed at them while holding two dishes of breakfast.

"Hai, hai!" Akina and Kyo both chimed. They took the dishes and put them on the table and Sasuke and Sakura had the other two plates. They had a nice, quiet...well with the exception of Akina going on about her toys, it was still a calm breakfast.

An hour or so later, Sasuke went to go train with Naruto and Akina and Kyo were dropped off at Naruto's place to play with Haru. It was just Sakura in the Uchiha Manor, she placed a hand on her stomach. With the nonstop sex with Sasuke, Sakura was bound to be pregnant. But she wanted to make sure, she had bought a pregnancy test just in case. Sakura could feel tears prick her eyes. Thoughts raced in her mind. What if Sasuke would go back to his indifferent self to her again? He would be to occupied with the new baby and forget all about her again. It had already happened before with the birth of Akina and Kyo.

With a shaky sigh Sakura went to the bathroom.

X.x.X.x.X

Sasuke had just picked up Akina and Kyo from Naruto's home and was carrying a sleeping Akina and Kyo. When he reached the Uchiha manor, he put the children in the bedroom and went to his and Sakura's room to find Sakura on the bed sleeping. When he went closer he could see tears stains on his cheeks and was alarmed by this. Sakura, sensing another presence in the room awakened only to find Sasuke staring at her.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Why were you crying?" Sasuke interrogated, Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth slightly agape.

"I wasn't crying..." Sakura said with a shaky, unsure voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pinned Sakura to the bed. Sakura could feel his breath on her neck and shivered.

"Tell me." Sasuke demanded, Sakura shook her head.

"There is nothing wrong, anyway how was training with Naruto?" Sakura said trying to change the subject. Sasuke glared at her and Sakura held a nervous smile.

"Sakura..." Sasuke was cut off when he felt Sakura push her warm lips on his. Her tongue begged entrance and he gave it to her. They battled for awhile, Sasuke had of course won, but Sakura won the real battle and tonight Sasuke forgot why Sakura was so sad, for now anyway.

L.O.V.E. F.O.R. M.E.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat and glared at Sakura's innocent smile. _Why the hell won't she tell me what's wrong? _Sasuke thought angrily when she went on playing with the twins, ignoring his question about weeks before when he found her tear stained cheeks. She just wouldn't tell him no matter what he did, whether it be sex or bugging her about it. It had already been two weeks.

Sakura kept right on smiling, but inside she was battling herself. _Sasuke has the right to know, but then what...he won't care for me anymore. But then again he'll find out anyway, I can't hide a big belly! _

Sasuke had a plan...inside he was laughing maniacally. "Hey kids, do you wanna go over to Auntie Ino's and play with Miyuki?" Sasuke said while smirking at Sakura. Sakura gulped and sweat dropped.

_Please say no, please say no... _Sakura screamed mentally. Unfortunately her answers were not heard and the children screamed yes jumping for joy. Sasuke flashed a victorious smirk in Sakura's way and Sakura just glared.

They all walked over to Ino's place to find Ino more than happy to look after the children and before they left, Ino gave Sakura a wink wink before leaving. Sakura sweat dropped again, could tis day get any worse?

As soon as they came home Sakura pinned Sakura to the wall, both his hands on either side of head and forcing her to look at him.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." Sasuke pleaded, Sakura tried to look away but his hand held her cheek in place. Sakura started to cry and Sasuke wiped away her tears. "Don't cry." Sasuke whispered softly and kissed her forehead.

_Once he finds out, he'll never do this again, he won't ask me what's wrong or care about me in general. _More tears started coming out and with a weary breathe Sakura started.

"Sasuke-kun...I'm...pregnant." Sasuke froze and dropped his hands and Sakura cried even harder. Sasuke didn't know what to feel, either happy for having another child or angry at Sakura for keeping this from him for so long.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke angrily said, he had chosen to be angry at her instead of jumping for joy. He felt like an idiot for not noticing, of course she'd be pregnant with all the sex they had done. Sasuke glared at her for making him do all this just to find out she was pregnant when he would notice in a month or two.

"Well?!" Sasuke demanded, Sakura winced and glared right back surprising Sasuke.

"Why? Why? Because of this right here! I knew after you would find out about this child you would be a cold bastard to me again!" Sakura yelled, emotion pouring right out of her. Sasuke stared wide eyed at her, but nonetheless Sakura continued. "I felt happy for once when you actually hugged me or kissed me or danced with me at Neji and TenTen's wedding." Sakura sniffed feeling drained. "It was almost like you loved me." Sakura finished and ran out of the room and into the bedroom where Sakura sealed the door with chakra.

Sasuke stood for a few seconds contemplating on what she had just confessed. Sasuke felt that familiar stab of pain hit his chest and he ran off to their room and banged on their door.

"Sakura open the door!"Sasuke pleaded but was only answered with her sad cries for affection. Sasuke felt like the most giant jackass alive. It would take a lot of begging to be forgiven, but first he needed the door open.

* * *

And there is Ch. 5, Sorry it took so long, I was thinking about what would happen next.

Read and Review!

Till next time

KroiNamidaForever


	6. Chapter 6 Just for me?

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS NOT MINE**

**WARNING: LEMON (POSSIBLY)**

* * *

**L.O.V.E. F.O.R. M.E**

**OoOoO**

Sakura lay on her and Sasuke's bed crying her eyes out and curled up into a ball in the middle if the bed. Sasuke could hear Sasuke's banging on the door, but as of right now she could careless, he deserved after what she had been put through. Sakura could hear Sasuke sigh and then his footsteps start to recede. Sakura sniffed and closed her eyes even tighter wishing for Sasuke to hold her right now, but she couldn't let herself be weak now and give into him.

Sakura went into a light sleep and by the time she woke up she could hear her children coming through the door laughing and talking with Sasuke. She heard Sasuke mumble something to the children and she could hear them running toward her room.

"Mama, mama!!We're home!" Akina yelled and knocked on the door. _Damn ,Sakura 0, Sasuke 1 _Sakura froze, if she undid the chakra on the door and came out she would have to see Sasuke, she gritted her teeth and slowly went to the door.

"Mama?" Kyo asked. Sakura finally reached the door. "Mama's coming out don't worry." Sakura assured. She undid the chakra held door and with a shaky sigh she opened it. She looked down to see Akina and Kyo's smiling faces and smiled warmly at them. She knelt down and hugged them. "How was it at Auntie Ino's place?" Sakura asked totally ignoring Sasuke who was growing irritated. Akina went on and on about what they did, Kyo talked about how Hinata and Haru came over to play also. Sakura just laughed along with her children completely oblivious to Sasuke glares.

"Are you hungry?" They both shook their heads saying they already ate at Ino's. Sakura was about to ask them if they wanted to do something, anything to occupy herself and not have to talk to Sasuke , but once again her answers were not heard and the children went running off into their room to play...leaving Sasuke and Sakura...alone. Insert gulp.

Sakura could feel the room drop a few degrees...she turned to look at Sasuke who had on an impassive face just staring at Sakura. Cautiously, Sakura stepped back as if readying herself for an attack. Sasuke smirked slightly and with speed so fast it was in a matter of seconds that he had her on her back on the couch and cornered by Sasuke.

"We are going to talk Sakura." Sasuke said impassively. Sakura just smiled as if she didn't have any problems at all and cocked her head to the side. "Talk about what Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke growled.

"Don't play with me Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura tsked. "Now, now Sasuke-_kun_ you are going to scare the children" she said and tried to get up but was pinned again by Sasuke. Sakura hesitantly looked up and into Sasuke's eye to see pain, worry, and possibly love, she didn't know but at this point she didn't care either.

"There is nothing to talk about Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and using her super human strength she knocked him off of her. Sasuke grunted slightly as he hit the floor with a soft thud. Sakura moved away from the couch and was about to head for the front door when Sasuke appeared right in front of her. _Damn his ninja skills _Sakura thought with anger.

Sakura sighed, "Sasuk-" but was cut off when Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers earning a gasp, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue and coaxed her tongue out to start a fiery battle. It was like a five minute passionate kiss and by the end of it, it left Sakura breathing heavily. Sasuke slight breathing heavily. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smirked lightly at him. "What happened to talking?" Sasuke gave a little shrug, "This way would be a little more effective."

"You should really stop messing with my heart." Sakura sighed wearily feeling tears pricking her eyes as she looked away. Sasuke took hold of her chin and stared into her eyes and and inhaled.

"Sakura, I'm...sorry." Sasuke said with a barely noticeable red tint on his cheeks, but Sakura could see them. _I can't believe it, the all might Uchiha Sasuke admitting he's sorry. _Sakura thought surprisingly. As Sakura took in what Sasuke had just said, Sasuke couldn't help to think Sakura was cute with her mouth open a little in shock and her eyes slightly teary from before. It made her look...kissable. Sasuke took her moment of shock to his own use and plunge his tongue into her mouth earning a squeak from her. But nonetheless Sakura gave in and returned the kiss with as much passion as Sasuke gave her.

Sasuke took a breather and looked at Sakura who was red with that passionate kiss. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a surge of desire, seeing her all slightly red, her eyes lightly clouded with lust and her chest heaving up and down.

"So, am I forgiven?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as if he knew he was going to be forgiven. Sakura narrowed her eyes, How dare he have that smug smirk and arrogant voice. After everything that has happened, why should he be forgiven?

Sakura defiantly turned her head away. "No!" Sakura said childishly. Sasuke sighed maybe he shouldn't have said it like that. Maybe he should have asked after a round of rough, animalistic sex first, with the children gone of course.

As Sakura began to rant, Sasuke yet again sighed, _This will not be an easy battle _he thought.

**xX L'AMOUR POUR MOI? Xx**

Sakura woke up to an empty bed, she smirked, the night before she had told him to sleep on the couch like she had done so many times when he was angry and locked the door on her. Sakura could feel sadness wash over her. She would definitely enjoy having power over Sasuke. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty.

Sakura sighed she had wished Sasuke was there to hold her, but she needed to teach him a lesson.

**XOXO**

Sasuke groaned as he stretched but was about to fall over because of him being slightly bigger than the couch. _Why did I agree to this again? _Sasuke thought with annoyance. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

Sakura could hear the shower running and knew Sasuke was awake, she looked at the clock and it read, 6:30 a.m. Sakura stretched as she got up from bed. Sakura thought for a minute, she wanted to take a shower also, but with Sasuke taking one, it would not be good, She did however brush her teeth in the bathroom next to their bedroom.

_Need...shower..._ Sakura thought as she walked out the bedroom door and to the bathroom Sasuke was occupying. "Ne, Sasuke-kun hurry up! I wanna take a shower." Sakura said as she slightly banged on the door. Suddenly the door was open and there stood Sasuke in all his glory. Sakura blushed and looked away as red as a cherry, Sasuke smirked at her.

"Heh, what are you blushing for, nothing you haven't seen before." Sasuke said with a seductive smirk. Sakura still red from embarrassment, huffed and was about to turn away when Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her against his naked body feeling his hard erection. Sakura was blushed even harder and tried to pull away, Sasuke just tightened his grip.

"I thought you wanted to shower." Sasuke said with amusement lacing his tone.

"I meant by_ myself _." Sakura said with annoyance, but couldn't help but to feel desire as Sasuke slightly rubbed his erection against her ass. She fought hard to fight back a moan.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he dragged her into the bathroom and slammed the door. He pressed her against the door and proceeded to strip her of her clothe, if only she were a little more compliant. Sasuke had to literally rip her nightgown off to get it off of her. Sasuke did the same with her panties and bra. As much as Sakura fought, she could not win this battle.

Sasuke then grabbed her left breast and gave it a firm squeeze, causing Sakura to gasp and allow Sasuke to shove his tongue into her mouth. He could taste the minty toothpaste she used and kissed her harder. Sakura tried, but failed to hold back and in a matter of seconds she was kissing him back with as much passion. Sasuke had them in the shower and they could feel the warm water pound on their skin.

"You're gonna pay for not giving into me yesterday and leaving me like this." Sasuke said sadistically as he pressed his ever growing erection against her core. Sakura moaned at the impact and unconsciously pressed her body against Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled a bit and played with her nipple as his finger moved south to her very wet core. Sasuke plunged a finger into Sakura suddenly causing her to moan loudly at the sudden and pleasurable intrusion.

"Ne, ne...Sasuke...ah...don't tease." Sakura begged as he set a fast, harsh pace that kept Sakura panting and moaning like crazy. Sasuke just smirked and continued his unrelenting fingering, Sakura getting annoyed mover her hand to his hard cock and gave it a firm squeeze causing him to stop his pleasurable ministrations much to her dismay, but she wanted him now.

Sasuke as it seemed complied and suddenly he thrust his hard arousal into Sakura causing them both to moan at the pleasurable sensations they were both feeling now. Sasuke groaned as she squeezed her inner walls and slammed into her as he held her up against the wall. Sakura's legs wrapped around his waist desperately wanting more of him. Sasuke kept going, slamming himself in, desperate for that sweet release. Sasuke thrusting more roughly as squelching sounds could be heard along with Sakura moans and screams with Sasuke's a casual groan and heavy breathing.

Sakura could feel her orgasm approaching and moaned as Sasuke quickened his pace.

"Ahhhh...Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura moaned as she came which triggered Sasuke's release with a deep thrust, spilling his seed inside her. They both sighed and panted heavily from the aftermath and Sakura felt her eyelids grow heavy. As Sasuke pulled out of her he gave her a chaste kiss and turned off the water. As he looked at Sakura tired form he picked her up, wrapping her in a robe and himself he walked to their bedroom and laid Sakura down wrapping her in their blanket. As Sakura fell into a deep sleep she whispered something that made Sasuke almost stop breathing.

"Sasuke-kun...I love you." Sakura said as she fell into a deep sleep. Sasuke felt time freeze and as soon as he came back to his senses he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Sakura." Sasuke confessed, him realizing that right now. He felt even dumber now, he had a lot of making up to do. He looked at the clock, it was almost 8. Sasuke went go wake the children, letting Sakura sleep.

He was going to fix everything and with that he walked out the door.

* * *

Sooooo...Ch.6...you likey? I do! Remember, read and review!

Till next time

KuroiNamidaForever


	7. Chapter 7 Always for you

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS NOT MINNNNEEEEEEE!!**

**WARNING: LEMONS (PROBABLY NOT THOUGH...)**

**So yeah...this might be the last chapter!! So I hope you all enjoyed it and this one will be long...I think. But if not, don't like come track me down and torture me with cookies...but I wouldn't mind.**

* * *

**LoVe**_ FoR _mE

OoOoO

XxXxXxX

OoOoO

Sakura woke up to an empty and strangely quiet room. It was to quiet...Something was up. Sakura stretched as she looked at the clock, and almost screamed, it was 12 in the afternoon! _Damn you Sasuke!!_ Sakura mentally screamed as she scrambled out of bed and went to the bathroom to go freshen up. If only Sasuke would've just let her showered it'd be ok, but no it had to be the hard way.

She went as fast as she could when she showered and got ready, as she finished she rushed off to the children's room to find them not there. Sakura looked everywhere to see if they were playing. _Hmmm...maybe Sasuke took them to the old training field to train..._ Sakura thought suspiciously. Sakura found the quietness of the manor suspicious and couldn't help but feel something is going to happen...whether it be good or bad, she didn't know.

She decide to go look for them, she had this feeling and she knew it had something to do with Sasuke. She went to the training grounds first, this is where Team 7 was first established. Sakura smiled at all the fond memories, most were about Naruto's side adventures though. Sakura sighed and couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

She looked around and spotted no one, _This is getting weird, Sasuke is usually here when he trains with the children. _

**OoOoO**

Sakura then rushed off to town to find somebody and ask if they saw Sasuke. She decided to go to Ino's flower shop, the bell rang as she came in, she could see Chouji (with a bag of BBQ chips), Ino, Lee, Kiba with Akamaru talking. Sakura narrowed her eyes and found it strange to see them whispering...they usually screamed when they talked with Ino's temper and her being pregnant didn't help and of course Lee with his...youth.

As all of them heard the bell ring, they snapped their heads to the door and their eyes widened upon seeing Sakura. The aura was still and awkward. Sakura moved forward, "Hey guys, have you seen Sasuke-kun and the kids around?" Sakura asked suspicious as to why they all got quiet as soon as they saw her.

Sakura could have sworn she heard them gulp. They looked at each other as if they were silently communicating to each other. Sakura raised a elegant eyebrow and coughed to get their attention.

"Well?" Sakura asked and Ino nervously said, "Sorry Sakura, we haven't seen them." she quickly said and then walked, more like ran upstairs, Chouji in tow. Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru were out the door before she could interrogate them next. Sakura sweat dropped, "What the hell is going on?" Sakura muttered and went off to find Naruto and Hinata at of course Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

**xXxXx**

Sakura quickly went there to find Naruto and his family there eating ramen together. Sakura hid at the side of the shop to ease drop a bit. She could only hear bits and parts of their conversations, something about her and a wedding and then was cut off when Haru spilled his ramen, leading Naruto into a frenzy.

"NOOOO!! THE RAMEN!! NOT THE RAMEN!!" Naruto cried along with Haru, Hinata and Sakura both sweat dropped at this. Sakura sighed, if she approached them they would probably run away too.

** MEOW **

She decided to look for Kakashi-Sensei, maybe he would tell her. Sakura found him walking along, icha icha in hand. Somethings never change and Kakashi and that book was proof. Sakura ran up to him, "Ne!! Kakaaa-Senseiiiii!!" Sakura drawled and smiled.

"Now, Sakura you know I'm not your Sensei anymore." Kakashi said with his face still in the damn book.

"Old habits die hard I guess." Sakura said while pointing at his beloved icha icha.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head...his face still in that book. Sakura sighed.

"Well, have you seen Sasuke and the kids?" Sakura asked looking up at him expectantly, he swore he could see her eyes sparkle.

"Eeerrrr...Hey!!Look a squirrel!!" Kakashi quickly said, Sakura actually looked when he said that and felt stupid. She turned her eyes back to Kakashi to see a log with a note on it. Sakura felt like punching something but read the note anyway, it said :

_Sorry Sakura, somebody needed me! _

_Anyway, why don't you head home and relax._

_I can tell you wanna punch something._

Sakura sweat dropped at this.

_Sasuke and the kids are fine so don't worry._

_Ja ne!_

Sakura crumpled the letter and huffed, crossing her arms. _What the hell is going on?_ Sakura though while walking her way home. Maybe they're home already and with that thought she poofed home.

** RAWR**

Sakura made it home and looked around, no sign of Sasuke-kun or the kids. She sighed, where the hell were they? Sakura made her way to the kitchen to make onigiri, since she had nothing to eat all day. She came into the kitchen to find food already made and a note already attached:

_Sakura_

_I made you something to eat since I know_

_you didn't eat anything searching for me and the kids._

Sakura twitched and could see Sasuke's smirk at this, damn, was she that predictable?

_We'll be home soon, so relax and enjoy your day._

_-Sasuke_

Sakura sighed and ate the meal prepared for her, it was actually very delicious and full of tomatoes. After eating Sakura trudged up stairs to take a relaxing bubble bath, she did feel exhausted for running everywhere to find them. She wondered where they were as she stripped her clothing and went into the luke warm bath filled with strawberry scented bubbles. Sakura let out a relaxing sigh as the water hit her achy skin, she put her head back and closed her eyes.

**xXL.O.V.E. F.O.R. M.E. ?Xx**

_Hmmmm...I wonder where they are? _Sakura thought with another weary sigh. Some time had passed and still Sakura didn't hear anybody come home, she must have guessed it was around 5 or 6 since the sun was beginning to fall. Sakura decided to get out before she fell asleep. After drying herself and putting on a robe, she went to her and Sasuke's room to dress in a light sun dress.

Sakura flopped herself on the bed and was in deep thought about the events of today, she was to absorbed in her thoughts to hear the front door open until Akina and Kyo burst in her room with Sasuke following calmly. Sakura jumped with surprise and saw Akina, Kyo, and Sasuke looking at her.

"Eh? Where were you guys?" Sakura asked while hugging the children and giving Sasuke a chaste kiss. Akina and Kyo exchanged looks,"Sorry, mama it's a secret!" Kyo said with Akina nodding her head.

"Why can't you tell me?" Sakura asked, but Akina and Kyo just pointed at Sasuke and ran out of the room, with Sasuke light glare at their backs. Sakura was as confused as ever.

"What are they talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side slightly. Sasuke just hnned and went to the kitchen ignoring Sakura's question. Sakura pouted and followed him, "Neeeee, Sasuke-kun!! Don't ignore me!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke grunted in response and grabbed a tomato from the fridge and sat down at the table. Sakura glared at him and then smiled deviously, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura slowly walked up to Sasuke swaying her hips as she went making sure Sasuke was sure to notice and sat down on his lap, letting him feel all of her curves.

"Sa-su-ke-kunnnn..." Sakura drawled wrapping her arms around his neck and laying a soft kiss on his neck, smirking as she felt him shudder lightly. "Where were you?" She cooed pressing herself more into him her chest pressed up against his. Sasuke gulped and averted his eyes with a microscopic blush covering his cheeks.

_Almost there _Sakura thought, but Sasuke just gave her a deep, passionate kiss catching her off guard and moaned, she could feel Sasuke harden and blush. Sasuke smirked, the tables has just been turned.

"You'll see tomorrow." Was all Sasuke said before picking her up and off they went to their bedroom.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura awoke to an empty bed and sighed while stretching her achy limbs. She could feel the morning sun burning her sleepy eyes and the birds chirping birds. She decided to take a nice, hot shower to relieve her body from last night. Sakura blushed remembering the crazy sex she had with Sasuke.

After her shower she went to the children's room to wake them up, but she couldn't find them anywhere. Sakura was panicked, but soon calmed down as soon as she heard the knocks on the front door. She ran to the door and opened it only to reveal Ino, TenTen, and Hinata with big bags full of a lot of stuff and they were all beautifully dressed up. Sakura was beyond confused, "Ne, what are you guys doing here? And do you know where Sasuke and my kids are?" Sakura asked. The girls just smiled deviously and got Sakura off guard when they dragged her to her bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Sakura screeched. They just chuckled evilly. "Now, now Forehead, this hurts me more than you." Ino smirked and reached into a bag she brought full of make-up. Sakura looked confused as ever. She saw TenTen pull out a beautiful, expensive looking kimono with like three layers. It was a deep red with the the Uchiha crest on the back and cherry blossom scattered around it. She then saw Hinata pull out various hair ornaments.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Sakura fumed. "What's the big occasion? Is the Hokage getting married or something?" All three looked at each other before looking at Sakura. "Well...someone is getting married..." TenTen said said and muttered again, but Sakura didn't get that part. Hinata just giggled, "Ano...Sakura-chan please just cooperate with us."

"Well, alright, but who's getting married?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side. Ino just smirked, "You'll see!" With that said all three attacked her with the stuff they brought.

As soon as they were done, Sakura was breathtaking. Her hair and make-up were perfect, not to much, not to little. She had a hard time moving though. "Hey, you guys!! Will somebody please tell me what's going on!" Sakura yelled as she glided towards them.

"You'll see when you get there, Forehead." Ino said while rubbing her growing belly. As Sakura was about to ask them something else, the there was another knock at the door. They quickly went downstairs to open the door to reveal Kakashi and Naruto in suits and a expensive looking carriage behind them.

"Eh? Sensei? Naruto? What's going on?" Sakura asked tilting her head slightly to the side. Naruto just grinned and took hold of Sakura's elbow, while Kakashi took hold of Sakura's other one. She looked back to see Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata giggling.

Naruto and Kakashi took Sakura inside as Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata went in as well. The carriage was off to wherever it was going, and poor Sakura was being kidnapped...kinda.

**IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE**

The carriage finally stopped, when they all got out, Naruto had a giant bump on his head as well as Kakashi. It got a bit hectic in there. Sakura gasped at what she saw though. It was a beautiful field full of cherry blossom trees, there was also a trail leading somewhere. Sakura was then escorted through the trail, very curious as to where it led. As they went farther through down the trail it was a comfortable silence with the occasional Naruto stunt here and there. Up ahead Sakura could see table with beautiful center pieces, food, and then it looked like the rest of Rookie nine with their kids, Gaara and his siblings, Tsunade, Shizune, Ton Ton, all their old genin teachers, but where was Sasuke? She could see Akina and Kyo running towards her in expensive clothes that she didn't remember buying.

"Mama!!" They both side at the same time. They both hugged her and smiled up at her.

"Kids, what's happening and where's your father?" Sakura asked. They both just ran off in another direction. Sakura sighed, it looks like no one is going to tell her. Before she could think anymore she was greeted by all the faces she grew up with. Sakura smiled and laughed with everybody, they all complimented her on how beautiful she was and she swore she could see tears in her former Shishou's eyes and then they all heard Naruto trying to get their attention.

"Hey everybody! I would like to get this show on the road since it would seem the groom is ready and I believe the bride is too." Naruto said with a smile, Sakura looked around for the bride but couldn't find anybody not married, besides some people. _Maybe Lee? _Sakura thought but then shivered as she got an image on that bride and groom. That's when Kakashi grabbed her arm and led her to what seemed to be an altar and Sasuke standing there with the kids next to him, she looked around to see everybody sitting down in the chairs around the altar. That's when it clicked.

Sakura was so close to tears and looked up to Kakashi who was smiling so lovingly at her. She could also see her bridesmaids, Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata plus Temari who were already crying and or close to it. Then she saw Chouji, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and even Lee by Sasuke's side. It was the whole Rookie nine beside them. Sakura tried her best not to cry as Kakashi handed over to Sasuke and the re-wedding commenced, just like Sakura always imaged it to be. As the wedding ended Sasuke told Sakura what she always longed to hear.

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke said and gave her the most loving kiss ever. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she kissed him back, as they broke it off cheers could be heard, that's when sasuke bent down to her ear and whispered something in her ear causing her to blush

"Sasuke-kun, you pervert!!" Sakura yelled, getting a smirk from Sasuke, whistles, and laughs.

"Oi! Better take better care of her this time teme!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just nodded and picked up Sakura bridal style.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun, now? What about the kids?!" Sakura blushed. "Staying at Dobe's for a few days." Sasuke said and then there was a poof and they were gone for their honeymoon.

* * *

**Ahhhh...finally finished! Sorry it took so long, some things came up and you know how that is... Anyway, I hope you all liked it! But there will be a bonus chapter too! So stay tuned for that! I'll be posting one-shots and other stories in the future too, so look out for those too! **

**Well, Read and Review!**

**Till Next Time**

**KuroiNamidaForever**


	8. Chapter 8 Bonus Ch Birthday Wishes

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO NOT MINEEEEEE!!**

**WARNING : LEMON!**

**So this is the bonus chapter!! W00T!! ENJOY!**

* * *

**BIRTHDAY WISHES**

**XOXO**

Sakura yawned as she stretched her muscles out, she looked over at the empty space beside her and sighed...Sasuke was not there. Sakura read her clock and it was half past six. She got up and got ready for the day. She dressed casually for today since nothing was happening today...at least she thought nothing was happening today. As Sakura was walking towards the kitchen to make breakfast, Sakura spotted Sasuke doing something in the kitchen. As she came closer she could see him moving around and hear pots clanging with a string of curses then.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sakura asked startling him. _Shit, why didn't I sense her? _Sasuke thought. Sakura looked around to see various cooking instruments for what seemed to be for making...a cake? Sakura eyebrows bunched up in confusion.

"Sasuke...are you BAKING?!" Sakura gasped out. Sasuke gulped and then regained his coolness, "No...it was just like that." Sasuke replied with a cough and a slight blush.

"Is today special or something?" Sakura asked, Sasuke sweat dropped at this _Doesn't she know what today is?_

"Sakura do you even know what today is?" Sasuke asked sounding annoyed. Sakura thought for a moment, "Yea, it's Tuesday, right?" Sasuke inwardly smacked his forehead.

"Yes, it's Tuesday..." Sasuke said and sighed. Sakura was confused and then looked at the pink icing on the table in a big bowl. "Hey, want me to help Sasuke-kun? The kids won't wake up anyway." Sakura said with a smile and dipped her finger into the bowl with its creamy contents and licked her finger with the icing. To Sakura it was a quick lick, but to Sasuke it was a long, seductive lick, he could feel his member harden.

"Yum! Eh? Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" Sakura asked as he approached her with icing on his fingertips. "I got icing on my hands...will you help me clean it?" Sasuke asked huskily. Sakura blushed ten shades of red, but complied anyway taking his finger in her mouth, her tongue sucking on the icing and occasionally nipping on his finger. Sasuke released a growl and slammed her against to counter, trapping her.

Sakura gasped as his tongue probed her mouth unexpectedly and tasted the remnants of the icing in her mouth. Sakura moaned and kissed back harder, Sasuke then moved his hand south and went under her skirt she was wearing, pushed her panties aside and slammed a finger inside causing her to jump and moan wildly as he started a fast tempo...it was only one, then two, then three. Sasuke had to hold Sakura down from jumping from the force of his fingers. He kissed her to lower the volume of the noise she was making.

She was so close to her orgasm she started to buck against his finger meeting him thrust for thrust. Closer and closer until Sasuke pulled out earning a _very _disappointed whine from Sakura. He smirked as he kissed her passionately and possessively and undid his pants and slammed his engorged dick into her tight pussy. Sasuke released her lips and let out a satisfied groan and Sakura a relieved moan as she came.

"You're too fast Sakura...I'm not even close." Sasuke said with a smirk and started his onslaught of pleasure. His hip pistoled in and out of her with force, all Sakura could do was hang on to him and try to meet his thrusts. Sakura moaned and moaned, she was about to cum again, Sasuke could feel her her inner walls clench him. He groaned and went faster and faster, harder and harder and then with a harsh thrust or two later he came along with Sakura, A scream could be heard and then a low groan.

Both were exhausted that they slumped to the floor and laid there for a second catching their breath. Sakura smile at Sasuke lovingly and gave him a sweet kiss, which Sasuke returned gladly.

Sakura could hear the children moving around, probably awake now from her scream, she hurriedly dressed, thankful Sasuke didn't tear her clothes. She got Sasuke dressed too, she believed it was around eight now. Wow, time sure does fly by when you're having fun.

Sasuke went to get the kids and Sakura was about to clean up the mess they made in the kitchen, icing and pans everywhere...until she heard the door knock, she went to go open.

"SURPRISE!!" She heard all of Rookie nine yell, with Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, and practically everybody she knew in Konoha. Sakura looked so confused. "What do you mean?" All of them sweat dropped and that's when Sasuke and the kids came in.

"Errrrr...Sakura you do know what today is right?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled, "Yep! Tuesday! Why is everybody asking me that today?" She asked. Ino sighed and just went to the kitchen to put down the food she brang.

"Hey, Teme! Did you finish the cake?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"About that, I was occupied with something else." And flashed a smirk towards Sakura causing her to blush.

"Errrrr...Sakura you do know it's your birthday today right?" Ten Ten said and looked at Sakura who had her mouth open.

"NANIIII?!" Sakura screeched. That's when Akina came in, "Ne, mama what were those louds noises coming from the kitchen?" She asked oh so innocently, Sakura just slapped a hand to her forehead. Sasuke smirked, everybody laughed and then..."OM MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN?!" Came from Ino in the kitchen.

* * *

**Well, not the longest, but I thought it was really cute!-**

**Anyway, hope you all liked it! This story takes place a little after Neji and Ten Ten's wedding. I might make another one where Sakura has her baby. What do you think?**

**Read and Review!!**

**Till next time**

**KuroiNamidaForever**


	9. Chapter 9 Bonus Ch Family

OMG!!!~ It's been freaking forever since I put up something, but you know school and such....but I bet you guys heard that excuse before, *sniffles* I'm really sorry. GOMEN NE!!! Anywho, I'm good and ready! So here comes bonus ch. 9!

Heehee, no lemon in this, sorry! Awwww....I bet you guys are so sad! 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine......SO BACK OFF!!

* * *

**Family**

**XoXoLoveForMeXoXo**

Spring,

A season of new beginning,

symbolizing hope and renewal.

* * *

Sakura yawned as she woke up, rubbing her eyes, she looked over at her husband, Sasuke. He just looked so cute, that Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Hair toussled, eyes closed in such a peaceful manner, no nightmares plaguing his thoughts anymore. Sakura got out of bed, with a bit of trouble considering she was huge! Nine months pregnant already, this little one could come any minute now. Sakura rubbed her swollen belly, a motherly radiance coming off of her.

Unknown to her, two osbidian eyes watched her every move and softened at the sight of motherly love. Stealthy, he got up and hugged her from behind, startling her. He nuzzled her neck, Sakura leaned back into his touch and sighed with contentment.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, not wanting to ruin this golden moment with loud voices, just content with being in each other's presence..............well until Akina and Kyo came barging in.

"MAMA!!" They both yelled jumping up and down. They both ran up to their parents hugging Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oi, watch it around mama's belly" Akina and Kyo grinned sheepishly and said sorry. "Ne, papa, when is little brother coming?" Kyo asked, eager to know. Akina glared, "Little brother? Dontcha mean little sister?" Kyo glared, Akina glared back. Electricity sparking between them as they continued their little showdown.

Sakura laughed, "Now, now children, you guys are just going to have to wait until the baby's born, right Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke smirked, "That's right, but I'm going to have to go with Kyo on this."

"WHAT?" Sakura and Akina screeched, like mother like daughter. Sakura glared, "Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

Sasuke's smirk grew even wider, "I looked."

3......

2..........

1...............

"WHATTTT?!?!" That scream could be heard all throughout Konoha. Naruto choked on his ramen when he heard the banshee shriek.

"What the...?!?!" Naruto coughed, Kakashi right beside him chuckled, not even looking up from his book, "Sasuke looked." Naruto gasped, "Ooooohhhh....Teme's gonna get it." And laughed out loud, almost falling off his seat in the process. Resuming eating his beloved ramen he winced when he heard a giant boom coming from the Uchiha district.

" I can't believe you Sasuke-kun! I thought we were going to wait until the baby was born!" Sakura pouted, obviously upset. Her eyes were a bit glassy, thanks to her pregnancy Sakura was going to become overly emotional. Sakura was close to tears, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit guilty......just a little.

Sasuke walked over to her pouting form, sitting on the bed. Akina and Kyo had run off, scared for their lives at their mother's rage. It was not a pretty thing to witness.

Sasuke hugged her and kissed the top of her head, " I'm sorry Sakura." Heh, thought you never see the day when an Uchiha apologized. Sakura just pouted and crossed her arms looking away. Sasuke sighed and lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her lovingly and passionatley, putting all his love in that kiss. Sakura felt as though she melted and felt all her anger and sadness dissapear. I (mean who would stay angry at that kiss? From Uchiha Sasuke? Not me! Hell no!)

There was one time though that made Sasuke just shiver when he remembered one of Sakura's worst pregnant tantrum.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a peaceful day at the Uchiha estate, Just Sasuke and Sakura, the kids had went to Naruto's to play. Sakura and Sasuke were lying in each other's arms, enjoying the silence._

"_Ne? Sasuke-kun? Can we go out somewhere today?" Sakura asked looking up at him, Sasuke's eyes softened at his wife and nodded, giving her a kiss. Sakura then got up and went to their room to change, Sasuke waiting on the couch. _

_After what seemed like hours, Sasuke was getting downright frustrated. Finally the door finally opened and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura was blushing when she walked up to him, Sasuke arched an eyebrow._

"_Sasuke-kun.....Does this dress make me look fat?" Sakura asked looking up at Sasuke with glassy, emerald eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened and almost choked on his spit. "Eeeerrr" was all that came out of the prodigy's mouth. Emerald eyes flashed dangerously, "What?!?!? Are you calling me fat?!?!" Sakura accused pointing a finger at him, crying histerically. Sasuke just sweatcdropped and twitched. _

_"I didn't say that Sakura." Sasuke said cooly, but on the inside he was scared shitless. Pregnant women were scary. Sakura started bawling, surprising Sasuke. _

"_You.....you think I look like a cow don't you?!?!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke was just.......confused. "Sakura I don't think you are fat and you certainly don't look like a cow." Sasuke tried reasoning. Sakura was still hysterically crying, "Then you must think I look like a WHALE!!! A BIG GIANT WHALE!!!!" Sakura screeched, Sasuke tried to talk to Sakura but all he got was, "YOU'LL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH ME AGAIN!!" Sasuke's eyes popped out of his sockets. WHAT?!?!?!?!?! his inner screamed, crying, rocking back and forth in the fetus position. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke shivered just remembering that day and sighed when they made up, Sakura still crying hysterically, saying how sorry she was for over-reacting. Then, as Sasuke was was kissing her, he felt something wet touch his foot, his eyes widened. "Sakura, don't tell me..." Sakura just smiled weakly and nodded. He yelled for the kids, the kids came running hearing the urgency in their dad's voice.

"Your mother is going to have the baby, go and find your uncle Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, Akina and Kyo were beyond giddy, they were out of the house screaming and hollering 'Mama's is having a baby, mama's having a baby!'

As gently as he could he picked up Sakura and transported her to the hospital. Sakura just groaned and yelled, "Dammit Sasuke why couldn't you go any faster!!!!" Sasuke just grunted and nuzled his wife's head and went to a room, not even bothering to check in, more concerned with his wife's well-being and the baby's also.

He barked at the gaping nurses to get Tsunade. Sakura felt another contraction and gasped in pain, clutching Sasuke's hand for dear life until it turned white.

A few minuted later, Tsunade came rushing in with Naruto, Kakashi, Akina, and Kyo.

"OH.....MY....!!!" Sakura screamed as yet another contraction hit. Sasuke just tried to calm his wife down, Sakura whimpered as his reassuring and loving words flowed through her ear.

Naruto smiled at their show of affection, "Ok, everybody out, except Sasuke!" Tsunade barked, everybody scrambled out, not wanting to feel the Godaime's wrath.

"It's time now Sakura! PUSH!" Tsunade yelled. **-Ok, I really don't know how to write a pregnancy scene soooo.....yeahhh.......But I will write this part-**

As Sakura was giving another push, ROCK LEE BURST IN?!?!?! "OM MY YOUTHFUL CHERRYBLOSSOM, I SEE YOU ARE BEING YOUTHFUL!!!!" Rock Lee said as his eyes were closed, the sparkles of youth were dancing around him......As he opened his eyes, they widened even more at the sight of a pregnant Sakura and ready to kill Uchiha."

" OH MY GOD!!!" Rock Lee yelled at the sight.

"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I FUCKING SHOVE THAT FUCKING YOUTH UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Sakura screamed/cried, Sasuke's sharigan activated, would have kicked his ass already if he weren't too busy caring to his wife. But he had never heard Sakura use such foul language.

"C'mon Sakura!! FOCUS ONE MORE PUSH" Tsunade yelled. Outside in the waiting room, Rock Lee was rocking back and forth in the corner.....mumbling..."Don't go in there...Don't go in there....It..was...there was...so much..-gurgle-"

Naruto just laughed along side Akina and Kyo, Kakashi smirking.

A scream tore through their thoughts. Ouch, that sounds painful.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"May I represent the new addition of the Uchiha clan." Tsunade smiled gently, holding the crying newborn. And yes, it was indeed a boy. After cleaning the newborn up, Tsunade handed him to Sasuke, then left the couple with their child.

Sasuke cradled the baby gently, sitting on the chair next to Sakura's bed, he looked down to see his wife smiling with glassy eyes. He kissed the newborn's foreheard as he slept gently. He then gently kissed Sakura's lips and handed the baby to her, Sakura cradled it and stroked his soft cheek. Sasuke smiled and his eyes softened at his wife, there was so much love in his eyes. "What should we name him Sasuke?" Sakura whispered weakly, obviously exhausted.

"Mafuyu." Sasuke whispered back nuzzling his wife's cheek. "Hmm...Uchiha Mafuyu...I like and she smiled up at him before falling into a deep sleep, Sasuke taking the baby to let Sakura rest.

As the baby was taken to the nursery, Akina and Kyo were jumping up and down, "When do we get to see little brother?" The children shouted, Sasuke chuckled, "Soon, but for now quiet, your mother needs her rest."

Kyo smirked, "I told you we were going to have a little brother!" Akina glared and pouted, "Ne, papa!! I want a little sister!! When are you and mama gonna have another baby?" Akina asked innocently?

Naruto held back a laugh as Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke just smirked and looked a sleeping Sakura, "Soon."

* * *

That made me sleepy, so I'm gonna go to sleep! I hope you guys(and girls) liked it!

Again sorry for the long wait! *bows* Remember to review cuz they make me happy and want to write!

Until next time, KuroiNamidaForever


	10. Author Note

Wooowww it's been about three years since I've actually written anything for this site. Long time, I know. Anyway, I was reading all the comments for my story, Love For Me? and I was inspired and motivated to write again. All of the comments were seriously so heartwarming and encouraging that it made me want to write. So, I've been thinking of first editing this story and making it more detailed, getting all the grammar right, filling in gaps, updating it, etc. Also, there were a lot of requests for a sequel to this story. This is where you guys come in; I would love any suggestion that you guys have. I kind of have a plot going in my head but I really don't know yet.

Anyway just leave a comment or pm me :3

Till next time kuroinamidaforver

P.S. Do you think I should change my name to Captain Adorable? Or Something with meow in it? Idk, just being random.


End file.
